A new Era
by StarvingJournalist
Summary: "I've been on this island my entire life, all I've heard stories about adventures that pirates have been on, that my father has been on,  I'm 18 why shouldn't I get to experience life, why do I have to cower in fear from the Marines?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi I'm StarvingJournalist this is my first Fan Fic so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimor: Sadly I don't own One Piece and nor will I ever but as depressing as that fact is enjoy!**_

_**chapter 1: **_

It was just an ordinary day on Parot Island. Loud and annoying I thought rolling my eyes, Parrot Island was just another Pirate Paradise, where the only rule was that their were no rules. I watched as an intoxiacated pirate stumbled to the bathroom. But still they were... fun, I thought mentally shrugging, comming to the island with their outlandish stories of treasure and what not. Even the most untalkative pirates could be bribed into talking with a little ale. Except for_ him _I noted dryly.

I watched him through narrow eyes, though I did keep the smile plastered to my face like any other good bar maid, he had only been here a week and came early in the morning and stayed until closing time, and refused to talk to anyone drinking beer after beer. But I had to admit that he held his liqour well. I had tried to talk to him on one ocassion about a couple days a go, and what did I get after I tried to be friendly? He told me to go away and shut up! Grumpy old shit head.

The only bar maid he'd let serve him was my co-worker, Gwen, she'd smile at him bat her eye lashes and laugh at what ever he told her. She was a pretty little thing, as the other pirates said and perferred her over my sour expression any day. She had long blond hair a tiny waist and actually enjoyed wearing our ridiculous uniform.

I sighed, I planned working here until I had enough money to get off of this stinking island. But then something bad would happen with my mother then I'd have to spend all of my money on my mother's medical bills then I'd have to save all over again.

Anyway as I was saying before, Mr. Quiet and Moody, didn't want me even to come near him. But every time I'd turn around I could've sworn he was looking at me. Which is really creepy cuz he had to be like in his early forties and I was only eighteen. Though I had to admit I was preety good looking, I mean not as preety as Qwen, but I had inheireted my mother's looks. Her carrot orange hair, mine dropped to my waist and her big chocolate brown eyes.

I heard a pirate talking about Straw Hat Luffy, the last Pirate King that had been executed by the marines and had started this whole new pirate era by repeating the words of his predacesor Gol D. Roger. 'You want to know where my treasure is? It's right where I left it... You can have it if you want it! You'll just have to search the whole world for it!' "He kept smiling til the end, crazy old man" slurred one pirate I crinkled my nose when the smell of pee and achol hit my nose. I notice that Mr. Grumpy was listening to him through narrowed eyes.

"Then the Straw Hats disbanded and were never heard of again." I recited pouring another glass for the pirate every one knew the story to another table when I heard him grunt and felt him smack my butt.

Kay that really pissed me off! But before I even had the chance to do something about it I heard the pirate give a terrefied shreik and turned back around to see that Mr. Grumpy had grabbed the pirate by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Apologize!" Mr. Grumpy said, "Or you'll regret it!" Several pirates stood ready for a fight.

"How dare you" The drunk pirate slurred unafraid. "Do you know who I am!" he asked outraged.

"No I don't , and I don't really care either!" he snarled, "Apologize to her or I'll make you apologize!" he shouted the bar grew silent.  
"Tch an old man like you," the pirate smirked "Not likley."

Okay I had to say that was a pretty dumb move, I thought rolling my eyes.

The "old man" punched the lean pirate right in the jaw, and that's when all hell broke lose.

I didnt want to get in the middle of pirate fight so I'm ashamed to say that I hid behind the bar with Gwen, she and I were used to this really it happened just about every other night. "How long do you think this one will last, Lana?" she asked me. I peeked over the bar and ducked down again when one the pirates were thrown over the bar spilling all the achol on the ground and slumping unconcious.

I shrugged "It depends if this racket wakes her up." I said. It was true, boss only came down if a fight started and Boss had a pretty good reputation with these pirates which meant that everyone was terrified of her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I flinched with I'm sure every one did too. There she stood raven black hair that went below her waist her lips ruby red, a drees that showed every one of her curves, even though she was way older then Gwen and I she was still beautiful, anger flashing in her blue eyes a snake hissed at the base of her neck. The bar was perfectly quiet in an instant.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

All of the pirates ran to the door not wanting to piss boss of any farther. "You" she said pointing at the older man who had sat back down and began taking a deep swig of his beer. "Come upstairs with me." Gwen and I shared startled gazes Boss never allowed men upstairs it was like a rule.

She saw us sitting behind the bar when before she went back upstairs, "Lana, Gwen, clean up this mess, then go on home."

"Yes Boss" Gwen and I said in unison we watched curoiusly as she and the drunken old man went up stairs.

When they were gone we both peeked over the bar to see the big ass mess the pirates made and groaned.

"Let's get to it then." I said Gwen nodded weakly and I passed her a broom and started picking up broken bottle and putting them in the trash can. We put tables and chairs back in their perspective places, mopped the floor and cleaned the bar. We had to do this so many times that Gwen and I had it done preety quickly.

Gwen sighed and sat down in one of the chairs and rubbed her eyes. "You'd think by now those pirates would learn better than to piss Hancock off." she said rolling her eyes.

"You can go on home." I said "I'll finish this" I motioned to the trash, "Then tell Boss that we finished." Gwen bit her lip uncertainly as she thought about it but she obvisouly wanted to see her boyfriend to much, so she nodded Thanked me and got the hell out of there before I could change my mind. I sighed and took the trash out to the dump behind the bar. And paused I could seriously use a cigerate, to bad I quit... But it could also be do to the fact that I didnt have enough money to buy a pack, and it was bad for you I thought rolling my eyes.

I came back into the bar and went upstairs to tell Hancock that we were done. I heard murmuring on the other side of the door and stopped I didn't think it would be wise to interupt Hancock repremanding the old guy for starting a fight.

"...heard any thing new?" I heard Hancock say, she sounded hopeful.

The man sighed, "As far as we know he died that twenty years ago." he said, "he told us he didnt want us comming to rescue him"

"I know..." she sounded almost close to tears.

"Hancock..." he said then sighed.

"I don't need your pity Zoro!" she said coldly.

"So is Nami doing any better?" He knew my mother?

I heard Hancock sigh, "No she is always sick and from what the doctors say she will keep getting worse and worse..." she said softly, I stood there rooted to the spot evesdropping.

"Is the only reason you hired her is because she's his daughter?" he asked

"Yes" she said in hushed voice.

"The marines are comming the best you can do is get out of here and take Nami and her daughter with you. Because if they find them they'll kill them just like they killed Luffy's brother."

I stepped back and board creeked. The two fell silent for a second, my heart hammered in my chest. Suddenly the door opened and I was face to face with the man Hancock had called Zoro. "How long have you been there?" he growled eyes narrow.

I stuck my chin out defiantley, "Long enough"

Zoro chuckled, "Can I talk to Hancock now?" I asked wanting him to move.

He stepped aside, "Is it true." I asked calmly even though a torrent of feelings were exploding in me.

Hancock bit her lip. "Yes..."

"Is this why nobody would tell me who my father was." I asked looking at her shaking my head, "The pirate king is my father?" I asked looking at her and Zoro in disbelief.

Hancock looked away not answering but her silence was answer enough for me.

"Tch," I said, "Then being a pirate is in my blood then, no wonder my mother almost had a heart attack when I said I wanted to be one." Zoro looked at me curiosly, Hancock only bit her lip looking at me.

"I'll go home," I said they looked at me with concern, "I'll tell mom to pack some stuff the Hancock can relocate her."

Hancock let out a sigh of relief, "But I'm not going with you." I said looking at both of them.

"But-" Hancock said protesting.

"I've been on this island my entire life, all I've heard stories about adventures that pirates have been on, that my _father_ has been on, I'm 18 why shouldn't I get to experience life, why do I have to cower in fear from the Marines?" I asked looking at her and Zoro.

"Your right." Zoro said after minute.

"I know I'm right." I replied hotly.

"So why don't come with me?" He asked.

"Wait, what" I asked thinking I heard missheard him.

"Just temperarily" he amended, "until you find yourself your own boat." he said, I though about it, and I mean serisouly thought about it, Did I want to go with this drunk ex-pirate even if it was temporary, I bit my lip still thinking. Yeah I guess it would be okay, I think.

"Okay" I said hoping I was making the right choice. Sudenly there was a loud booming outside the building shook.

"What was that!" Hancock exclaimed and walked over to the window peaking through the curtains, "Shit! Zoro it looks like the marines came earlier than you expected."

Zoro cussed, "I've got to go." I said thinking about my mom.I ran out before anyone could stop me.

_**Thank you for reading hit that little button down there and review! If you have any charaters that you'd like me to add then put it in the review or if you have any ideas! The next chapter should be up soon T_T **_

_**~StarvingJournalist**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey it's me again StarvingJournalist! I hope that you like the second chapter of A New Era. I want to thank PoemLover for being the first person to review my story. So thanks! **_

_**Recap from Chapter 1:**_

"_What was that!" Hancock exclaimed walking over to the window peaking through the curtains, "Shit Zoro it looks like the Marines came earlier than you expected!"_

_Zoro cussed, "I've got to go." I said thinking of my mom. I ran out of the room before either of them could stop me._

**Chapter 2:**

I ran down the streets of Parot Island, I heard screams as peoples houses caught on fire. I heard gun shots and more screams, it sounded as if the marines were worming out all the pirates killing any that they caught or anyone that got in their way.

"Hey! You!" I heard someone yell behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see a chubby out of breath marine that was seriously out of shape. I don't think so fatzo I thought running faster. If what old man Zoro said was true then they probably after my mom.

The door to my house was slightly a jar which made me feel sick to my stomach. "Mom?" I called into the eiry silence. "Mom?" I called again flipping on the Kitchen light switch. I walked down the hall feet padding quietly. I pushed the door to my mother's room open and saw her sitting on her bed in the dark. "Mommy?" I asked sounding like a little girl again. I flipped on the light walked over and knelt beside her, "Mom?" She just kept looking ahead eyes glassy. "What's the matter?" I asked softly. "Come on you've got to get packed and Hancock will take you to a different island." Still no answer. "You remember Boa Hancock right Mom?" I asked.

I heard the door close and spun around seeing a man with three scars under his left eye he was tall with blue black hair, he let off a menacing air. By his uniform I could tell that he was a marine. "So that traitor is here" he chuckled darkly. "Not only do we have Straw Hat Nami, but the ex-Pirate Lord Boa Hancock.

I stood trembling with anger, "What did you do to my mother?" I asked.

"Nothing that she won't snap out of General Langston wants her alive." He grinned evily making me shiver.

"You are'nt taking her away" I snarled clenching my fist.

He smirked, "Like you can do anything about it." He said stallking toward me moving like a predator that was inches before catching its prey.

The door burst open and I tensed up expecting it to be more marines, but all that stood there was a guy about my age with dark hair. "She can't but I can." The guy said craking his knuckles. What's that suppose to mean, I wondered angrily.

"And who exactly are you" Scar Face snarled whipping around. Good question I thought eyeing the cute guy curiosly, he looked vaguely familiar.

"You really should get out of here" I said looking at the boy.

"What kind of man would I be if I left a defenseless woman in danger?" he asked.

Defensless? I thought surprised he would'nt think I was defenseless when I wacked him over the head a couple times. "I can take care of myself." I snapped,

"I'm sure you can," he said consolingly.

He was belittling me! I was outraged it didn't matter how cute he was, He was about to get a face full of my fist.

"Tch" said Scar Face obvisouly not enoying the fact that he was being ignored he flicked his index finger and my mom stood up, wobled, and straightened. "I'm bored of this conversation." He growled.

"Mom?" I asked startled. She didn't answer she was still in the trance that he put her under; I looked between her and Scar Face, "What are you doing?" All he did was smile evily baring his teeth at me.

"Like I told you she's coming with me." Angry I lunged at him and missed landing on the guy that had come to rescue me.

I pushed off him not even bothering to thank him for catching me and lunged at Scar Face again this time hitting him in the jaw, but I could tell that it hadn't hurt him even the slightest. My rescuer and I began attacking him together, but after I had hit him once he didn't let me hit him again. My mother just stood there the entire time eyes glazed over.

Eventually both me and the ass hat that had butted in to rescue me were breathing hard sweating, while he hadnt even broke a sweat. Scar Face just shook his head, "I warned you wouldn't be able to stop me." He smirked. In a blink of an eye he was in front of my rescuer and gave him a quick jab in the stomach, surprise flitted across his face as he was thrown across the room hitting the opposite wall and slidding down. I gasped when I saw blood.

"Wha-" Scar Face was in front of me now; he grabbed my face and put his ruined lips near my ear.

"You are too weak to even waste my energy on killing you." His words made me tremble, he raised his left hand and flicked me in the middle of my forehead, and it felt like everything in my entire body was shutting down. As he walked away from me I fell to my knees my mom started to follow him. I crawled over to my mom grabbing her foot.

"Mommy?" I cried weakly, for a moment I swear I saw a glimmer of recognition in her eyes, but then it was replaced by a vacant look.

"I'm surprised that your still concious I faintly heard Scar Face say. I heard the click-clacking across the floor. He grabbed my hair yanking me to my hair and flinging me across the room. I gasped when I hit the wall knocking the breath out of me, making me fall into darkness.

**I hoped you enjoyed it please review**

**~StarvingJournalist**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank everyone that wrote me a review, beacause that was so cool! And I'm so glad that you liked the chapter I wasn't sure if I wanted Nami to be kidnapped or being killed by Scar Face. But any way enjoy chapter three! Also to the person who asked me to read their friends story, I will definetley do that when I get back to Oklahoma because I'm at my aunts right now and the internet literally sucks. I had to go to Starbucks in Richamond to get any WIFI to submit the second chapter, and now I'm in Nashville just send me the link okay?**_

_**Disclaimer: Again I want to add that I don't own One Piece. **_

_**Chapter 2 Recap:**_

"_I'm surprised that you're still conscious" I faintly heard Scar Face say. I heard the click-clacking of boots across the floor. He grabbed my hair yanking me to my feet and flinging me across the room. I gasped when I hit the wall knocking the breath out of me, making me fall into darkness. _

**Chapter 3:**

I swear something was the matter with my bed, I thought grogily blinking a couple times. Man did I have a killer head-ache. Even after I sat up the swaying continued. I rubbed my eyes and yawned wincing because that had made my head-ache like ten times worse. After I sat there squeezing my eyes shut for a couple of minutes I opened them, and looked around. This was not my room I thought blinking in surprise, I felt the swaying movement again and realized that it was the whole room that was moving back and forth.

I dragged myself out of bed feeling a little dizzy, my stomach rumbled. I padded over to the little port-hole, peeking out seeing nothing but miles and miles of water, and a couple of sea birds.

I padded across the room and was just about to open the door when it was opened making me jump in surprise. But what especially surprised me was who had just opened the door.

Then it all flooded back to me. The revelation of who my father was, Scar Face kidnapping my mom, and this bastard right here who had failed rescuing me. "You" I accused pointing at him.

"Yes me," he said rolling his eyes, my eyes fell to the tray of food that he was carrying, my stomach rumbled treacherously. He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Are you gonna let me in or not?" No, I thought, wanting to shut the door in his smug face, but my stomach betrayed me by grumbling again.

"I guess…" I said moving out of his way. He came in and put the tray of food on the bed side table, the plate was basically made up of fish and what might have been pineapple, I think…

"So where am I?" I asked examing a piece of charcoled fish with a raised eye brow.

"In the middle of the ocean." He replied simply.

"No dip Sherlock, I don't mean in general I mean where am I, as in who's ship am I on?" I said through a mouth full of extra crispy fish.

"I think I liked you better when you were asleep," he remarked. I wonder if he'd "like" it if I strangled him to death, I thought savagely. "Were on my Dad's ship if you must know." He said sitting down and stretching his long legs.

"And that tell's me what exactly?" I said frowning at him giving up entirely on the fish and hesitantly trying the, what I hoped was pineapple.

"That my dad is a lot nicer than he first appears to be." He said standing up, Okay I really didn't like him I thought giving up on the food entirely (the "pineapple" tasted more like raw fish) what I needed was meat that wasn't a crispy critter.

"You can come onto the deck whenever you feel like it" he added, "Personally, I'd be bored down here but if you need more rest…" he left the sentence hanging there on purpose.

Have I mentioned how much I can't stand this arrogant ass?

"Do you have any clothes that I cange into" I realized for the first time that I wasn't in my ridiculous uniform. I flushed red, who had changed my clothes? I wondered hoping it wasn't Mr, Pain-in-the-ass,

"Of course" he said not noticing my discomfort, "There's some in that chest right there, he said pointing at the chest that was at the foot of the bed that I had been sleeping in.

"Thanks." I said standing there waiting for him to leave so that I could change into something that wasn't, what looked like some guys shirt and shorts. I stood there staring at him expectantly.

"Oh you want me to go so you can change?" He said finally getting the message after we just stood there for about five minutes.

"Mhmm" I said nodding.

"Ok I'll just go then." He said making his way to the door.

Once he had closed the door behind him I went over there and locked it, just incase. I pulled the guy's shirt over my head tossing it to the side.

I pulled out a light blue wrap dress and saw on the tag that it said NAMI I didn't realize I was crying until the tears started to fall on the dress. I blinked a couple times and wiped the tears away, and put on the dress. There wasn't a mirror in the room so I didn't know what I looked like, when I unlocked the door and pulled it open. I climbed up the stairs and opened another door finding I was on the deck. My dishevled long hair blew in the wind, I looked around spotting a man, "You've got to be kidding me" I said loud enough so he turned around.

Old man Zoro smirked when he saw me, "Morning Lana,"

"What are you…" and then it sunk in. "This is your boat isn't it." He nodded; I wondered briefly if maybe I could swim away, because I really didn't have any time to waste, every minute I was on this boat the further my mom got away from me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"You couldn't have stoped him Lana," he sighed scratching his head, "From what Chance told me, you went against Admiral Scar, Langston's right hand man."

"How long!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Two days" He sighed looking back at the miles and miles water.

I fell to be knees in disbelief. I was alarmed how long I had been out. I mean I thought maybe half a day or at worst a full day. But two days? I had to get out of here, I had to get stronger, and I had to save my mom.

"I have to save my mom." I said looking at his back standing up. He stayed silent for a couple of minutes before saying, "I don't think you're strong enough to get her back." He didn't look at me when he said this.

Anger flashed in my eyes, who the hell did think he was judging me like this! He didn't even know me. "And I won't allow you to get off this boat; I won't let you get yourself killed."

A vein bulged in my temple, I really hated this. Poor inocent Lana's mommy was taken away. Let's protect her from all the evil in this world. "You're not my father." I spat at him, "You're not the boss of me! I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions!" I stomped away thoroughly pissed off at him and any one else that got in my way.

I slammed the door of the room that Zoro had allowed me to have while I was passed out. Angry tears ran down my face, I sat on the bed, because I didn't have anything else to do.

_**Hey thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it! If you have an suggestions for character: Marines Pirates, Bounty Hunters, Town Folk just tell me in reviews. And remember to review because if you do then it makes me want to write more! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the long wait it actually took me forever to write this chapter, it was so amazingly hard because I had to rewrite it like three times and I still don't know if I got exactly where I wanted it. But I figured you guys waited long enough. I was actually kind of sad that I only got one review, that was sort of depressing. But I don't hold it against you, because sometimes I myself am too lazy to press that review button too.**

**Just for a little info on Zoro, I made it to where that all the Straw Hats all went there separate ways after Luffy was executed, (which personally I'm not even sure if I want him to be dead maybe he escaped the excution and the Marines were covering it up, or maybe someone is just going around and pretending to be him…) Anyway Zoro is on his own little ship called The Morning Star, that was built by Franky, but he calls his pirates Straw Hats just like White Beards men did after he died.**

**Disclaimor: I do not own One Piece…**

_Chapter 3 Recap:_

_A vein bulged in my temple, I really hated this. Poor inocent Lana's momma was taken away. Let's protect her from all the evil in this world. "You're not my father." I spat at him, "You're not the boss of me! I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions!" I stomped away thoroughly pissed off at him and anyone else that got in my way._

_I slammed the door of the room that Zoro had allowed me to have while I was passed out. Angry tears streamed down my face, I sat on the bed, because I didn't have anything else better to do. _

**Chapter 4:**

After a couple hours of being pissed off and sitting on my bed moping about the pure unjutice of it all, I got over, don't get me wrong I was still completley pissed at _Zoro_ calling me weak! I mean sure I wasn't the strongest person in the world, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm weak though.

I heard a quick rap on my door that snapped me out of my reverie. "Yes?" I called suspiciously.

Chance poked his head into my room, finding me on the bed, "I've got lunch." He offered.

"What is it?" I asked hoping that it wouldn't be anything like breakfast was, but then again beggers can't be chosers I guess.

"Uh" he said looking at for a moment, "Maybe you shouldn't eat this" he said frowning poking at the fish. "My dad isn't exactly the best cook, but he has to much man pride to ask Uncle Sanji come with us," He said sitting on the bed next to me. That's the under statement of the year I thought poking at the fish with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't like you" I said truthfully after a moments silence,"I think I could but at this moment I don't like you." I could see him out of the corner of my eye about to say something, "But," I said before he had a chance to add something which if I was correct he was going to say that he felt the same way, "Your strong," I stared at my trmbling hands not wanting to look at him. "And like your father" I made a face, seriously I didn't like the drunk swordsman, if I hadn't already clarified that fact, "pointed out, I'm clearly not." Yeah I was feeling I tiny bit sorry for myself.

"Because I'm so weak how about I just go hide under a rock." Okay, maybe more then I tiny bit.

Chance stood shaking his head, "I should go my dad will probably be wonderin where I went, I'm supposed to be practicing." I nodded still poking at the fish sulkily. Chance walked towards the door pausing before going out and looking at me, "And I don't think your weak, Lana." He added before leaving. I blinked a couple times to stunned to say anything, his words made me feel some what better than I had just a moment ago.

-X-

I grudgingly joined Zoro and his crew for dinner after Chance had told me that there would be no fish tonight.

I sat beside a larger man and across from Chance, eating potatoe soup. Chance informed that before I came up that Mercy the only woman on board besides myself had kicked Zoro out of the kitchen when he tried to make fish again, and told him not to come back before dinner time. I watched as Mercy poured another bowl of soup for Zoro and let off a peel of tinkling laughter at something that he said. I didn't get why everyone thought he was so funny, I personally thought he was an anoying hypocrite.

"What island are guys planning to dock at next." I asked after finishing eating my third bowl and asking Mercy for fourths.

"Trafalagar." The big man beside me grunted.

"And like I said before Lana, you are getting off this boat.

"Can't we compromise" I folded my arms and leaned back in my chair.

Zoro looked as if he was thinking about it then smiled craftly, "Okay but you have bring someone, of my choice, with you." He said leaning back in his own chair, Mercy handed me back my bowl.

"Deal." I said relaxing seriously I had been ready to fight.

"I also want you to know that you aren't the only one who is trying to save your mother, Lana. Nami is my nakama. All the rest of the straw hats are coming togethere again just to save her, you won't be alone, so I want you to rethink about leaving my crew." He said as I was finishing up my sixth bowl, I let the spoon clatter and rubbed my stomach satisfied.

"I don't need to think" I said looking at him in the eye, "If I don't try to rescue her myself I will never be able to get strong." I smirked, "Besides I want to be Queen of the pirates."

Zoro laughed, I frowned at him, as he continued to do this for ten minutes my eyes narrowed. Finally when he was finished he said "Daughter like father

The other pirates joined in with him laughing, Mercy smiled shaking her head. "Don't make fun, I'm completely serious." I said indignatley.

"They know that's what they find so funny." Chance informed me. I narrowed my eyes at them fighting a smile.

"Well as fun as this has been." Mercy said yawning, "I think I'll turn in." she looked at Johny expecctantly.

"Yeah me too, night guys." The big man beside me said standing up and following Mercy. When they closed the door behind them one of the men at the table snorted and shook their head, I think his name was Leo.

"Anyway," Zoro said clearing his throat, "We'll be docked at Trafalagar in the morning, I'll tell you who I've chose to go with you then."

I nodded and stood, "I think I'll go hit the sack too" I said sleeply, my stomach was so full that I myself couldn't believe I could still move I wadled over to the door that Mercy and Johny both went through.

The cool night air hit my face; the moon illuminated the deck in a silver light as I walked over to the door that led down to my temporary room. I collasped onto my bed falling asleep before even hitting the pillow.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I'm still excepting characters if you guys want to put some in! **

**Until next time**

**~StarvingJournalist**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4 recap:_

"_Anyway," Zoro said clearing his throat, "We'll be docked at Trafalagar in the morning, I'll tell you who I've chose to go with you then."_

_I nodded and stood, "I think I'll go hit the sack too" I said sleeply, my stomach was so full that I myself couldn't believe I could still move I wadled over to the door that Mercy and Johny both went through. _

_The cool night air hit my face; the moon illuminated the deck in a silver light as I walked over to the door that led down to my temporary room. I collasped onto my bed falling asleep before even hitting the pillow._

Chapter 5:

I was on the deck of the Morning Star, looking out onto Trafalagar waiting some what patiently for the person that Zoro is forcing to come with me. Personally I had hoped that he'd been kidding but no such luck, I sighed.

"I know right?" Mercy said next to me. I blinked a couple times confused, I had totally been consumed with my own thoughts that I didn't caught a word that Mercy had just said.

"Huh?"

Mercy rolled her eyes tugging on her icy blue hair, "I said, isn't Trafalagar a dump?" I looked at the island again really looked at it, and was confused, to me it just looked like any other island, truth be told it actually looked some what better than Parot Island, but not by much.

Mercy sighed at the look of pure confusion on my face and shook her head blue curls bouncing back and forth. "This island is haven to that bastard Trafalagar Law himself," she scowled, "It's under _his_ protection." She spat.

For some reason I got the feeling that Mercy didn't like Trafalagar Law that much, and really I didnt know what to say in this situation because it looked at this moment that she was going to rip someone's throat out or some thing and preferbly I didn't want it to be my own. So I just nodded.

I could still feel the hate and distaste pouring from her when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around seeing Zoro. "So" I said looking at him hard in the face, then I saw Chance, "No" I stepped back, he had to be kidding me, sure I mean I started to like the guy a tiny bit better but that didn't exactly mean I was ready to be buddy, buddy with him or anything. "Your kiddind right." I pleaded, Chance frowned narrowing his eyes.

"Look I don't want this any-" Zoro gave his son a look that silenced him.

"My choice, remember Lana?" Zoro smirked, "Of course if you want to change your mind…"

"Fine." God was he an ass.

"Great." Zoro turned to his son, "Don't give me that look," he chided, "You've been wanting to get off this boat for ages now, wanting to have adventures, well where ever this girl goes trouble is sure to follow." He motioned to me and I narrowed my eyes not knowing whether or not to take that as an insult. Then shrugged knowing it was true. "Are you okay with this?" Chance asked looking around his father to see me.

I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "Im glad to see that were all in agreement." Zoro beamed, I'm not kidding he beamed. And then pushed us both over board, I was so caught off guard that I didn't even bother to fight back, and Chance was the same. I felt the cold water surround me tasted the salty water that entered my mouth. I came up for air spitting the nasty water out of my mouth in distaste. Who does that kind of thing, pushing people randomly off of boat? "Have a nice swim!" Zoro called.

"I r-r-really d-don't l-like your father." I chattered shivering did I mention the water was cold? Very, very cold.

"J-j-join the c-club?" He said chattering along with me.

"Oh and Lana," he called down to me.

"W-what." I shouted up shivering my ass off.

"I put some benney in your backpack."

"Y-your still not f-forgivin you f-for pushing me off of y-your damn b-boat." I shrieked, he laughed and he continued laughing as me and Chance swam to shore.

"It's a good thing that he gave some money." Chance said through gritted teath, wringing out his soaking shirt, which meant that he was shirtless, I turned my face, and I saw smirk out of the corner of my eye.

I started to walk away, "Where are you going?" he asked still wringing out his shirt.

"I'm gonna go buy me some clothes." I shivered, "These are ruined." I motioned to the dress that was once my mother's.

"And kind of see through too." He noted, I folded my arms over my chest my eyes narrowed.

"Here." He tossed me the shirt he had just been drying.

"Thanks." I said smilling at him and putting his red shirt over the dress.

"No problem, Captain." He grinned.

"Will meet back here, okay?" I said and Chance nodded.

I walked to the closest clothes store that I could find earning curious looks as I did so and I giving them dirty looks in return.

"Deary what happened to you." A sales lady asked horified that I was dripping on her floor.

"Got pushed in the ocean." I muttered.

"Poor girl." Clucked a second clerk touching my sopping wet hair.

"We can help you out, Miss." A younger girl said, "This is really old, rather extraordinary really that it was kept this long." She added fingering the wet cloth.

I really didn't like the whole them touching me thing but I felt it would be rude to bat their hands away.

"Blue really does suit you dear, especially with this hair, such a beautiful color." The first one said looking through racks of clothes.

"Green, and black too." Said the younger girl.

"True."

I was there for hours, I adventually just tuned them out and was given bags and bags of clothes for amazingly low prices.

When I met with Chance I was in a daze, "Shit Lana how many clothes do ya think ya need?" he asked amazed.

I shrugged, "So what now" he wondered aloud.

"Find a boat and a crew" I grinned.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter if you have any characters or ideas put it in your review. Next chapter will be out soon! I'm so sorry for posting chapter 1 again something funky must of happened with doc manager!**

**~StarvingJournalist**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people how are you! I'm great thanks for asking, anywho here's chapter 5, um Yayfanfiction asked me if there was gonna be some romance and yes there will be eventually so that's something to look forward to! And then Naoki asked why does Luffy die in all the fanfics and that's a good question I didn't notice that till you pointed it out… But he could not be dead ya know? I just haven't decided yet kind of adds an air of mystery to it I think. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimor: One Piece, not mine, nor will it ever be… **

_Recap of Chapter 5:_

_When I met with Chance I was in a daze, "Shit Lana how many clothes do ya think ya need?" he asked amazed._

_I shrugged, "So what now" he wondered aloud._

"_Find a boat and a crew" I grinned._

Chapter 6:

"You made it sound so easy." Chance murmered grimacing.

"I never said that it was though, did I?" I responded throughgritted teeth.

"Think ya can steal one of our boats do ya" said a group og pirates surrounding us.

"Actually we kinda did." I grinned getting in a fighting stance, Chance drew his two swords that he had bought before we decided to high-jack another pirate crews ship, he said that I should have bought a weapon too, but frankly I think I fight better with my hands.

The crew smirked their was ten of them and two of us this was so unfair, for them I mean.

This pirate crew had been terriozing Trafalagar before even got here a week ago, and it didn't help matters that Law Trafalagar wasn't here himself to protect his island, I can see why Mercy doesn't like him much. So after going through a week of the Sucks Pirates (not kidding their actually called that, heh, maybe it's because they suck) stealing our stuff because we were trying to keep a low profile we decided to give them what they deserved, which is why we were where we were, it also helped matters that they had a shit load off treasure on the one that we were stealing which I admit was a bonus.

"Let's keep the girl and give her to the captain for a present, and kill the boy." One said cracking his knuckles menacingly. I narrowed my eyes at him, okay he wasn't making anything easier for himself was he?

I moved quickly, faster than they expected a weak little girl to be, jabbing two in the back of neck making them collapse.

"Bitch!" another gasped aiming a pistol at me, it's funny if it had been a guy that had done that then they probably would have ran away in terror but because I'm a girl they stuck to name calling, nice. Before he was even able to fire Chance had knocked the pirate in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword making the guys eyes roll back in his rendering him unconcious.

"Thanks." I said going back to back with Chance.

"No problem," I could here the grin in his voice. I rolled my eyes and kicked a pirate in his stomach, five inches away from this being the worst day of his life. Dodged an oncomming attack from a pirate and jabbed him the sides.

"That's four," I grunted on of the Suck Pirates came after me with a knife jabbing for arm but missing his intended target cutting a piece of my hair, I blinked watching the hair float to the ground and narrowed my eyes, but sadly before I could do anything Chance cut off his hand the pirate screamed blood squirting out him decapted hand. "Hey! I was going to get him."

"That's five," he smirked. Yeah were in competion to see how many people we defeat, I know it's childish but it was his idea.

We turned both our gazes on to the last Sucks pirate, either he was going to when this competion or we'd be tied, I rather be tied than let him win.

We both darted at him my fist raised and Chance's swords in his hands. The poor guy was trembling in his boots when we reached him and his sword clattered to the ground as I hit him in the jugalar knocking him out. "Five" I grinned doing my own version of the happy dance.

Chance scowled at me, "Let's just get this over with." Really he had to suck the fun out of my victory didn't he? I mean sure we might have tied but he didn't have to get all moody about it. When we turned around we saw that our prize was already out of port.

"What the-" Chance swore, I narrowed my and saw from a distance that a girl was waving good-bye to us, she had dark hair and dark eyes, she was yelling something to us but the wind was so strong that it was lost to us, but from what little lip-reading I can do I knew what she said. And it made my blood boil.

'_Good-bye suckers!'_

**Who is this mysterious girl? Just kidding, but any of you who Pyro-Princess should ask her because the character that she created finally has a part in this story! I hope you enjoyed I know it was short but still REVIEW! Please reviews just leave this warm fuzzy feeling! **

**~StarvingJournalist**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry it took_ forever _to update, but I've got one word and those of you in high school will understand... _School_... Not to mention my new boyfriend, tons of homework and a angry pregnant sister, so yeah these last couple of weeks have been hard! It also made me an itty bit sad that I only got one review! Any who, enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own One Piece, but if anyone read the last chapter you have to agree with me that was so awesome! **

_Chapter 6 recap: ^.^_

_Chance scowled at me, "Let's just get this over with." Really he had to suck the fun out of my victory didn't he? I mean sure we might have tied but he didn't have to get all moody about it. When we turned around we saw that our prize was already out of port._

"_What the-" Chance swore, I narrowed my and saw from a distance that a girl was waving good-bye to us, she had dark hair and dark eyes, she was yelling something to us but the wind was so strong that it was lost to us, but from what little lip-reading I can do I knew what she said. And it made my blood boil._

'_Good-bye suckers!'_

Chapter 7:

I was angry and really pissed off! That girl was going to pay when I got my hands around her neck! I mean how could we miss that the boat that we were intending to steal ended up getting stolen from us? Oh the irony. This chick is pretty good since Chance didn't even notice her, (because some how Chance knows when I stick my tounge out at him behind his back, I'd actually started to wonder if he had a third eye in the back of his head) or was extremely lucky, but I was hoping for the former, because if she was really that amazing then I had to get this girl to join my crew.

I was thinking this as both me and Chance were rushing along the beach trying to get to a Lover's Ciff that hung far over the sea, and with any luck we could jump aboard the ship steal right back from her.

"What's the plan?" Chance asked not even out of breath, like I almost was (even though I was real good at hidding it) I was could beat Chance at a speed compition no problem, but when it came to distance I lost hands down. It's surprising what people can learn about each other when their stranded on a strange island, knowing no one, but each other, and hardly that.

"Get the boat back," I huffed breathing hard, (okay maybe I wasn't as good as hiding it like I thought I was) stating the obvious.

Out of the corner I saw Chance roll his eyes, and I added a mental note to pour water on him to get him up tommorow morning instead of pulling that matress out from under him like a normally did. "I know that what I mean is about the girl." He asked exasperated.

"Ask he to join our crew?" I said wanting to shrug but that was really hard to do when one is in the middle of running.

"You aren't serious, right?" I heard the disbelief in his voice. When I didn't answer he groaned, "You are serious,"

"Totally and completley" I huffed my legs starting to burn from all of the running.

"What makes you even think that this girl will even want to join our crew, or even have what it takes?" he asked disbelief still coloring his voice.

"I'll ask, and if she say no then I'll dump her off on the next island." I said simply lungs burning.

"You got it all figured out don't you?" he muttered. I wouldn't answer him even if I could, seeing how that if I opened my mouth I might projectile vomit up the lunch that we'd bought before trying to steal the boat.

"There she is" he murmered crouching preparing to spring waiting just when the boat was about to cross under Lover's Cliff. I joined him narrowing my eyes and breathing slowly in and out.

"Will jumped on three," I said staring down at the boat calculating. I saw Chance nod out of the corner of my eye.

"One," I whispered. Chance made sure that his two swords were attached firmly to his belt, I pulled my long uneven red hair into a pony tail so that my hair wouldn't get into my eyes.

"Two" My fingers dug into the dirt in anticapation.

"Three!" Chance and I both sprang forward at the same time, and I'm proud to say that the both of us landed cleanly on the ship, but the best thing was the look of shock that flittered in the girl's dark eyes, it was priceless.

"Who are you." She frowned narrowing her eyes standing her ground.

"The owner of this ship." I said through gritted teeth.

"So your part of Suckies crew the hmmm?" before I could answer she drew a pistol quickly running towards me. I was so unprepared for that reaction that I almost wasn't able to dodge the bullet , luckily it grazed my cheek instead going through my head.

I gritted my teeth, damn this girl was really gettingon my last nerve.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chance draw both his swords his eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring in anger. But before he even got a chance to attack I put my hand out grabbing his shirt and pulling him back, before he could do anything rash, like kill a potential ally.

He glared back at me venom in his eyes, and I glared right back, growling slightly he grudgingly took a step back. I mouthed trust me to him and he nodded only slightly rolling his eyes at my request. It warmed my heart a bit to think that he actually listned to me, for once.

I walked forward cautiously, putting my hands in the air, showing her that I meant no harm. Her eyes darted uneasily from me to Chance, and back again.

"Actually we aren't" I said taking a cautious step forward when she retreated one step back I stopped, she reminded me of a cornered animal the way her eyes darted looking for an escape route. She looked at me through narrowed eyes and scoffed.

"Right, so it's just my immagination that bastard's colors a flying up there then?" She mocked not lowering her gun.

"Actually, we kinda were, ya know stealing it," I shrugged. Her jaw dropped in surprise.

"You don't steal from the Suck pirates." She said surprise written all over her pale face.

"So what are you doing" I ask inocently, my hands growing tired from keeping them in the air for so long.

"That's different." She said face hardening to stone.

Chance snorted, the girl's and my eyes turned to him, "How is it much different" he wanted to know impatiently, "We may have different reason for stealing this boat, but we all still stole it didn't we?"

"He's right." I said nodding, out of the corner of my eye I saw Chance smirk smugly at the dark girl, who bristled angrily like a cat that just got splashed with a good vat of water.

"I wanted this ship so that I could kill Baron Suck." She said calmly.

"Do you want our help?" I asked.

"What's the catch?" she asked after the inetial shock of proposal.

"After we kill Mr. Suck you join my crew." I said grinning with confidence.

She thought for a moment weighing out the potential of this deal, then finally said, "Deal!"

**Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW! I'm not kidding all you have to do is press that button! Right down there! Press it... Now... please...**

**~Starving Journalist**

**P.S. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter in!**


End file.
